My little Arcadia : Piracy is magic - Episode 1 : Cosmo-dragon
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Parfois, tout est juste trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Heureusement, il suffit d'un rien pour que le cours des événements devienne bizarre. Un saut warp précipité, par exemple. Ou un sort ancestral mal exécuté. D'autant que l'on peut compter sur les dragons pour mettre un peu d'animation supplémentaire.
1. Prologue

**My little Arcadia : Piracy is magic **

_**Épisode 1 : Cosmo-dragon**_

.

_Disclaimers : les bipèdes sont la propriété de Leiji Matsumoto et de la Toei, les quadrupèdes appartiennent à Lauren Faust et Hasbro._

_Note de l'auteur : je ne m'expliquerai pas sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à écrire ça._

_Chronologie : Albator 84. Et avant la fin de la saison 3 de l'autre série._

_Nommage : Lydia, parce que je préfère Lydia. VO pour tous les autres._

—

**Prologue**

.

— Lydia ! Lydia, il faut rentrer maintenant !  
>— Oh non ! Attends encore un peu, capitaine !<p>

Les suppliques de l'enfant n'eurent pas d'effet. Sa patience déjà bien émoussée, le capitaine Harlock saisit la petite fille aux boucles blondes d'un geste vif et la maintint sous son bras tel un paquet encombrant.

— Non ! S'il te plaît ! geignit-elle tout en se débattant.

Harlock soupira. Il avait retrouvé la fillette au bord d'un ruisseau au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de recherche angoissantes. Elle jouait avec un bateau construit de feuilles et de bouts de bois et le regardait voguer au gré du courant.

— Tout le monde est déjà parti, grogna-t-il.  
>— Tu avais dit qu'on pouvait rester tout le temps qu'on voulait !<br>— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de l'arrivée des Illumidas.

À vrai dire, le capitaine avait espéré profiter plus longtemps de la tranquillité de cette planète isolée et verdoyante, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Une patrouille illumidas un peu trop curieuse avait détecté l'Arcadia à l'ancrage alors qu'il se ravitaillait en eau. Pas de chance. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes pour quitter l'orbite et semer leurs ennemis… ou les combattre hors atmosphère, un terrain bien plus favorable au grand vaisseau vert que lorsqu'il était surpris à la surface d'une planète.  
>Mais il serait bien temps d'évaluer la meilleure option tactique quand il aurait rejoint le bord. En attendant, Harlock jeta Lydia à l'arrière de son spacewolf sans se préoccuper de ses protestations et activa la radio.<p>

— Harlock pour l'Arcadia. J'ai récupéré le colis, je rentre.  
>— Négatif capitaine ! lui répondit Kei à travers le haut-parleur. Nous sommes attaqués !<p>

Quoi, déjà ? Merde.  
>Il fallait le reconnaître, les Illumidas avaient fait de grands progrès en tactique depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'opposer à eux aux commandes de l'Arcadia. Harlock se retint de justesse pour ne pas jurer à voix haute devant Lydia (son grand-père adoptif et médecin-chef de l'Arcadia appréciait peu que la fillette réutilise innocemment les expressions imagées qu'elle entendait). N'empêche, ces putains d'enfoirés méritaient une bonne bordée d'insultes bien senties.<p>

Le capitaine inspira profondément.  
>Bon. Plan d'urgence.<p>

— Ne m'attendez pas, transmit-il. Passez en warp, on se retrouve au point de repli.  
>— Bien reçu.<p>

À l'autre bout de la liaison, Kei eut une hésitation.

— Bonne chance, captain, termina-t-elle.

Harlock eut malgré lui un sourire attendri en imaginant la mine inquiète de sa navigatrice. De la chance, il allait lui en falloir, oui…  
>Il décolla sans plus attendre. Déjà, deux croiseurs légers ennemis étaient en vue et s'approchaient de sa position. Harlock évita facilement les tirs longue distance du premier, mais le second lâcha une flopée de chasseurs contre lui. Le spacewolf ne possédait pas de dispositif de camouflage : le combat était inévitable.<p>

— Accroche-toi, dit-il à Lydia qui se tenait coite derrière lui. On va être un peu secoué.

Bien que « un peu » risquait d'être un euphémisme, songea Harlock. Le spacewolf était plus maniable que ses opposants, mais pas assez rapide pour les semer en vol conventionnel. Et les Illumidas étaient trop nombreux pour que le capitaine parvienne à tous les abattre à lui seul (il se targuait d'être un pirate invincible, mais pas à ce point-là). Restait la solution « inconsciente » : le saut warp en atmosphère. Avec l'Arcadia, cette option ne posait pas de problèmes (les capacités de résistance du vaisseau vert n'étaient plus à démontrer), mais les contraintes que cela générerait sur la structure plus fragile du spacewolf promettaient d'être difficiles à gérer.

Harlock hésita tout en lançant un coup d'œil soucieux par dessus son épaule. Eût-il été seul, il aurait déjà enclenché le warp, mais avec Lydia… La petite fille méritait-elle d'être ainsi exposée au danger ?  
>L'alarme anti-missiles de son spacewolf répondit à sa place. Les chasseurs illumidas avaient verrouillé leurs conduites de tir sur lui. Dans moins de trente secondes, toutes ses défenses seraient saturées. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser.<br>Harlock activa le warp.  
>L'appareil eut un soubresaut de mauvais augure, puis une explosion sourde retentit au niveau du moteur et une alarme stridente se déclencha dans le cockpit. Lydia poussa un petit cri de frayeur.<p>

— T'inquiète pas ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est rien !

Ou presque. Comme Harlock l'avait craint, le générateur warp n'avait pas supporté la pression de l'atmosphère et était en train de partir en surrégime. Le calculateur, incapable d'étaler l'afflux d'énergie, rendit l'âme dans une gerbe d'étincelles, et les commandes de vol étaient secouées d'à-coups violents tandis que le spacewolf était ballotté tel un fétu de paille. Il lui était désormais impossible de contrôler la trajectoire du biréacteur en perdition en pleine dimension warp. La seule manœuvre qui s'offrait à lui consistait à stopper manuellement – et brutalement – la totalité de l'alimentation énergétique du spacewolf… une procédure qui le ferait certes sortir du warp, mais n'importe où et sans moteur, sans radio et sans générateur d'oxygène. Autant dire que ça ne leur laissait que peu de chances de survie s'il n'émergeait pas en espace conventionnel à proximité d'une planète.

Mais bon, c'était soit ça, soit exploser en warp maintenant, alors…

— Accroche-toi ! répéta-t-il à Lydia.

Le spacewolf quitta le warp dans un hoquet trop violent pour que les compensateurs inertiels puissent le contrer. Le choc projeta Harlock en avant, et il se cogna durement la tête contre le tableau de bord. Sonné, le capitaine lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience tandis qu'un filet de sang lui coulait du front et obstruait sa vue. Devant lui, emplissant son champ de vision, la surface d'une planète qui n'était pas celle qu'il venait de quitter se rapprochait à grande vitesse : sa masse gravitationnelle avait dû attirer le spacewolf, mais c'était souvent le cas lors des sorties de warp incontrôlées (et heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une planète et non d'une étoile, d'ailleurs).

Harlock serra les mâchoires et se cramponna aux commandes de vol. Le spacewolf ne possédait plus aucune propulsion, ce qui comprenait également le rétrofreinage. S'il voulait se poser, il allait devoir planer en maintenant son cap assez longtemps pour perdre de la vitesse, et espérer que les frottements causés par l'entrée en atmosphère n'aient pas raison de la coque externe.

— On va mourir ? demanda soudain Lydia d'une petite voix.

Il se crispa. Mourir était hors de question. Ni lui, et surtout pas elle.

— Mais non, rétorqua-t-il fermement.  
>— Tu promets ?<p>

Harlock transpirait à grosses gouttes pour conserver au spacewolf une trajectoire rectiligne, le biréacteur vibrait comme s'il allait se disloquer dans l'instant, mais pour l'instant ça tenait. L'appareil survolait une immense forêt. Le capitaine scruta l'horizon, cherchant en vain un espace dégagé pour se poser. La nuit était d'encre, et le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage n'aidait pas non plus.  
><em>Là-bas, peut-être…<br>_Il distinguait des lumières vacillantes. Une ville ? Des habitations en tout cas, et la promesse d'y trouver du secours. Si seulement il réussissait à planer jusque là…

— Oui, je promets.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un éclair frappa le cockpit de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, le spacewolf bascula sur le côté. Tous les efforts d'Harlock pour le redresser furent vains.  
>Dans une longue traînée enflammée, le spacewolf s'écrasa entre les arbres.<p>

—

— Spike ? Tu peux m'apporter le grimoire relié intitulé « Histoire d'Equestria », s'il te plaît ?

Twilight Sparkle fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse.

— Spike ? Spike !

Affalé dans un fauteuil, le petit dragon se redressa vivement à l'appel de son nom.

— Hein ? Je ne dormais pas ! se défendit-il.  
>— Spike… sourit la licorne violette. Passe-moi l'Histoire d'Equestria, c'est important.<br>— Mais il est tard ! Pourquoi on ne va pas plutôt se coucher ?  
>— J'ai presque fini de déchiffrer cette formule, répliqua Twilight en pointant de la corne le livre qu'elle compulsait. Mais je dois encore vérifier la signification d'un terme… dans l'Histoire d'Equestria, insista-t-elle.<p>

La mine maussade, Spike poussa une échelle le long des rayonnages interminables de la bibliothèque, la gravit pour attraper un épais volume poussiéreux rangé dans les étages supérieurs, et apporta enfin le livre à son amie en étouffant un bâillement.

— Merci… Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! s'exclama la licorne en feuilletant rapidement le grimoire. L'alignement de la constellation de l'alicorne flamboyante avec le dragon céleste conjugué à une période de nouvelle lune dure un mois, mais ne se produit qu'une fois tous les mille cent onze ans.

Twilight eut un sourire triomphant à l'intention de Spike lequel, nullement intéressé, était en train de remettre en forme les coussins sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, de toute évidence bien décidé à reprendre son somme.

— Et c'est pile poil ce mois-ci ! continua-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi la princesse Celestia m'a demandé d'étudier cette formule dans sa dernière lettre !

La licorne violette s'avança au centre de la pièce.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à la tester, termina-t-elle. D'après la description, il s'agit d'une « ouverture sur les étoiles ». Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que cela signifie exactement.

Dans son fauteuil, Spike eut une moue dubitative.

— Tu es sûre ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu étudies les effets un peu plus longtemps ?  
>— C'est toi qui viens de dire que tu voulais te coucher ! le rabroua gentiment Twilight. Ce test terminera en beauté ma soirée d'étude !<p>

Le dragon ne répondit pas et se contenta de se protéger la tête avec un coussin.

— Ne sois pas si peureux, Spike.

La corne de Twilight se nimba d'un halo phosphorescent tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour rassembler son énergie magique. Un nuage rosé enveloppa bientôt la licorne avant de s'étendre à l'ensemble de la bibliothèque, d'abord évanescent, puis de plus en plus dense jusqu'à ce que de petits éclairs s'en échappent.  
>Spike disparut sous les coussins.<p>

— Zut. Je n'arrive pas… à le contrôler, s'aperçut Twilight, les traits tordus par l'effort fourni.

Chargé d'énergie, le nuage se maintint en équilibre le temps d'une respiration, vacilla, puis disparut dans un claquement bref. Un unique éclair transperça alors la bibliothèque de part en part, laissant sur le sol et le plafond deux tâches noires circulaires et dans l'air une odeur âcre de brûlé.

Simultanément, il se passa aussitôt deux choses.

La première réveilla les habitants de Ponyville lorsqu'une traînée de feu traversa le ciel dans un grondement d'apocalypse avant de se perdre dans la forêt d'Everfree.  
>La seconde eut lieu dans les profondeurs. À des dizaines, des centaines de mètres sous terre, au milieu d'une cavité sphérique immense, l'éclair frappa une boule tournoyante soutenue par quatre colonnes cyclopéennes.<br>Le choc brisa un cadenas ouvragé frappé de l'emblème de deux licornes ailées.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

.

Le mystérieux éclair de feu nocturne était au centre de toutes les conversations des habitants de Ponyville le lendemain. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse, de la plus sceptique (Rainbow Dash, dont le sommeil n'avait pas été troublé, affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve collectif) à la plus farfelue (Pinkie Pie devait en être à son cinquième ou sixième scénario apocalyptique).  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, les six gardiennes des Éléments d'Harmonie s'étaient naturellement réunies chez Twilight dès les premières heures du matin. Applejack était arrivée la première, les traits tirés de fatigue faute d'avoir pu se rendormir après les événements de la nuit (Sweet Apple Acre se situait à l'écart de Ponyville : ce qui était tombé du ciel était passé <em>très près<em> du toit du ranch familial de la ponette orange). Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy, les deux pégases, l'avaient suivie de quelques minutes, la première l'air blasé, la seconde dans l'attente anxieuse d'une catastrophe imminente. Rarity, toujours pragmatique, leur avait apporté une collation de thé et de biscuits. Pinkie Pie enfin leur détaillait tous les ragots qu'elle avait pu colporter, et il semblait qu'elle avait réussi à discuter avec tous les habitants de Ponyville avant de parvenir à la bibliothèque.

— Des envahisseurs de l'espaaace ! psalmodiait la ponette rose en enchaînant les grimaces monstrueuses.

Twilight lui lança un regard résigné. La logique de Pinkie était définitivement inaccessible au commun des mortels, si toutefois son amie possédait une logique.

— C'était peut-être un dragon ? hasarda Applejack.  
>— Impossible, décréta Spike en dressant une griffe péremptoire. Les dragons <em>crachent<em> du feu. Ils ne _brûlent_ pas.

Twilight secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle avait passé une bonne partie du reste de la nuit à consulter ses livres et la fatigue se faisait ressentir de son côté également. La licorne violette était néanmoins satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible au phénomène.

— D'après ce livre, annonça-t-elle en montrant le volume ouvert sur son pupitre, il s'agit d'une chute de météorite trop massive pour se consumer lors de son entrée dans notre atmosphère. … C'est un phénomène qui n'est pas si rare ! ajouta la licorne devant les regards éberlués de ses amies. L'auteur du livre estime qu'il doit en avoir une vingtaine de ce genre qui tombent sur Equestria chaque année.

Twilight referma son livre dans un claquement.

— Mais rassurez-vous, la plupart s'écrasent en mer, termina-t-elle.

La licorne fronça les sourcils. Malgré son explication, Applejack avait toujours l'air dubitative.

— Tu veux dire que ce n'était qu'un caillou, Twilight ? Ça semblait beaucoup trop… je ne sais pas exactement… pointu ?

Twilight fit la moue. L'objet, nimbé d'un halo incandescent, était tombé trop rapidement pour que quiconque réussisse à distinguer sa forme, mais Applejack venait de pointer précisément le détail qui la gênait elle aussi.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, répondit-elle, on ne saura ce que c'est que lorsqu'on le verra.

Elle fit un sourire entendu à ses amies.

— C'est tombé dans la forêt d'Everfree. Ça vous dit une petite virée, les filles ?

—

— Capitaine ! Capitaine, réveille-toi ! Capitaine !

Les cris et les coups de poings répétés contre son dos finirent par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la conscience d'Harlock. Le capitaine cligna des yeux, désorienté, avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait : à l'intérieur du cockpit de son spacewolf, sa tête reposant sur ses avant-bras et contre le tableau de bord. « Note pour plus tard : penser à se sangler correctement avant un warp en atmosphère », songea-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en la ramenant tâchée de sang.

— Capitaine, tu vas bien ?

La voix de Lydia trahissait sa peur. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? se demanda-t-il. Plusieurs heures, a priori. Dehors, le ciel se devinait à peine à travers les frondaisons, mais le noir avait été remplacé par un bleu éclatant. Le soleil devait déjà être haut.

— Ça va, répondit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du spacewolf.  
>Harlock enclencha une série de commandes sans obtenir la moindre réaction, fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit manuellement le cockpit et se mit debout sur son siège pour jauger les dégâts consécutifs au warp et au crash.<br>La gouverne de queue avait disparu avec une bonne partie de la tuyère centrale et, semblait-il, le générateur warp. L'appareil ne redécollerait pas.

Harlock se força à sourire à Lydia.

— On va devoir attendre ici que Tochiro vienne nous chercher avec l'Arcadia, annonça-t-il à la petite fille d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant.  
>— Tu les as appelés au secours ?<p>

Alors, la balise de détresse automatique se situait juste au-dessus du moteur warp et avait dû être vaporisée avec le reste, quant à la radio…  
>Harlock se rassit sur le siège du pilote et tourna une nouvelle série de boutons.<br>… la radio avait besoin d'un minimum d'énergie pour fonctionner, et le spacewolf n'avait plus rien à lui fournir. Le générateur warp s'était fait la malle dans l'hyperespace, le conventionnel n'avait pas survécu au crash, et toutes les batteries étaient vides.

— Tochiro va nous trouver, assura-t-il.

Du moins, le petit ingénieur s'efforcerait de tracer la trajectoire du spacewolf dès lors qu'il admettrait qu'Harlock ne le rejoindrait pas au point de repli.  
>Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait encore être en train de l'attendre là-bas, déduisit Harlock. Tochiro le connaissait bien et imputerait son retard à des manœuvres évasives. Il laisserait passer un jour, voire deux, avant de véritablement s'inquiéter et lancer des recherches sérieuses. D'ici là, la traînée ionique du spacewolf serait-elle toujours perceptible ?<p>

Harlock pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Lydia. La fillette le regardait avec espoir.

— En attendant, je vais voir si quelqu'un habite à proximité, continua-t-il.

Avec un peu de chance, les autochtones ne seraient pas hostiles aux pirates et accepteraient de les héberger. Ce serait plus confortable que de dormir à la belle étoile dans une forêt – surtout pour Lydia.  
>Avec un peu plus de chance, il pourrait même se procurer de quoi réparer sa radio.<p>

— Ne bouge pas, okay ?

La petite fille opina. Harlock s'extirpa du cockpit, referma la verrière derrière lui, puis, après un petit signe de la main et un dernier sourire à Lydia, il ignora les troncs noirs, les ronces proliférantes et les ombres menaçantes, referma la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon et s'enfonça entre les arbres dans la direction approximative où il lui semblait avoir aperçu des lumières la nuit précédente.

—

— Tu es sûre que nous sommes dans la bonne direction, Twilight ?

Fluttershy jetait des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Everfree était décidément trop dense, trop sombre, trop étrange et trop effrayante pour sa quiétude.

— Certaine ! affirma Twilight. D'après nos observations de cette nuit et mes calculs, nous devrions arriver à l'endroit exact où s'est écrasé cette météorite d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.  
>— Oui mais… Que fait-on s'il y a des bêtes sauvages ? objecta Fluttershy de sa voix fluette.<br>— N'aie pas peur, sucre d'orge, intervint Applejack. À nous six, rien ne peut nous résister !

Fluttershy n'aurait pas été aussi catégorique. Elle se tut néanmoins, s'obligeant à maîtriser sa peur tandis qu'elle suivait ses amies, mais son imagination transformait les ombres en monstres prêts à fondre sur elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois qu'une herbe la frôlait.  
>Lorsqu'un objet non identifié lui heurta le dos (une feuille, une fruit mûr, un insecte, une araignée venimeuse), elle poussa un cri, fit un bond en arrière et, complètement affolée, se mit à galoper droit devant elle sans même regarder où elle allait. Elle aurait continué ainsi jusqu'à épuisement si Rainbow Dash ne l'avait pas rattrapée d'un battement d'ailes et avait stoppé sa course en se jetant sur elle.<p>

Les deux pégases roulèrent au sol.

— C'était juste une branche, Fluttershy ! lui reprocha la ponette à la crinière arc-en-ciel. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si émotive ?  
>— Désolée…<br>— Avec tout ça, on a perdu les autres. Ohé, Twilight ? Applejack ? Rarity ? Pinkie ?

Fluttershy rentra la tête dans les épaules. Oh, non, personne ne répondait. Une créature horrible avait peut-être déjà attaqué Twilight et les autres. Et Rainbow Dash et elle étaient égarées au milieu de la forêt d'Everfree et de ses dangers.

— Elles ne doivent pas être loin, continuait Rainbow Dash avec une insouciance totalement hors de propos aux yeux de Fluttershy. Tu viens ?

Pétrifiée, Fluttershy fixait un buisson voisin. Il bougeait. « Ce n'est qu'un petit animal inoffensif », se répéta-t-elle. « Un gentil petit animal sans défense. »  
>Une longue plainte lugubre retentit soudain. Elle provenait du buisson. Et elle n'avait rien de gentil.<br>Fluttershy hurla.

—

La végétation était trop touffue pour que Twilight entende Fluttershy crier, mais le hurlement qui avait terrorisé la pégase jaune en entraîna d'autres, plus proches.

— Un timberwolf ! comprit Twilight.  
>— Plusieurs, je dirais, corrigea Applejack.<p>

Twilight hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle avait perdu de vue Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash dans la direction des timberwolfs, alors que la supposée météorite qu'elle recherchait se trouvait de l'autre côté.  
>La licorne secoua la tête. Allons bon ! Pourquoi donc se posait-elle ce genre de questions ? Bien sûr que ses amies étaient plus importantes qu'un caillou !<p>

— Vite les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dash et Fluttershy vont avoir besoin de notre aide !

—

Ailleurs, mais finalement pas si loin de là, le capitaine Harlock tentait de contourner un bosquet de plantes qu'il aurait sans problème nommées « bambous » si elles n'avaient pas été munies de feuilles jaunes rayées de marron et hérissées de piquants longs comme le bras.  
>Il était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas judicieux de réévaluer la dangerosité de cette forêt (et, accessoirement, s'il avait été sage de laisser Lydia seule dans le spacewolf), lorsqu'un hurlement qui tenait à la fois du train à vapeur éraillé et de la sirène d'alerte aérienne se fit entendre. Le côté bestial qui s'y superposait rendait cependant peu probable que ce fût l'un ou l'autre.<br>Harlock raffermit sa prise sur son cosmodragon et dégaina son gravity sabre pour faire bonne mesure. Quoi que ce soit, si ça se retrouvait dans sa ligne de mire, ça n'allait pas faire le malin.

Un cri aigu déchira l'air. Harlock tressaillit malgré lui. Bon sang ! Quelqu'un était en danger, là-bas !  
>Il se mit à courir.<p>

—

Lorsque le timberwolf émergea à découvert, Rainbow Dash s'envola d'un coup d'aile, non pas pour fuir (elle était tout de même le poney le plus héroïque de Ponyville), mais pour prendre de l'élan avant de contre-attaquer. Générés par la magie d'Everfree, les timberwolfs étaient dangereux mais relativement fragiles : un seul coup bien placé pouvait suffire à désolidariser l'assemblage de branches et de feuilles dont ils étaient constitués.

Fluttershy, figée par la peur, n'avait pas bougé. Lentement, comme s'il était déjà certain que sa proie ne pourrait lui échapper, le timberwolf darda son regard luminescent sur la pégase jaune recroquevillée sur elle-même. Rainbow Dash évalua la situation en un éclair. La bête mesurait bien trois fois sa taille, mais si elle la percutait avec suffisamment de vitesse peut-être pourrait-elle la déséquilibrer et la mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
>La pégase n'eut cependant pas le temps d'appliquer ce plan audacieux. Surgie des taillis, une ombre vêtue d'une cape noire la devança et, sans le moindre signe d'hésitation, envoya sur le timberwolf un rayon lumineux qui le disloqua instantanément, parcourut les alentours du regard comme déçu de ne pas y trouver quelque chose de bien précis (qui n'était ni Fluttershy, ni un timberwolf, a priori), puis fit demi-tour et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.<p>

Rainbow Dash cligna des yeux. L'ombre ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. C'était habillé, donc il ne devait pas s'agir d'un animal, et ça se déplaçait sur deux pattes, donc ce n'était pas un poney. Ni un zèbre. Ni un griffon. Ni… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les théories extravagantes de Pinkie lui revinrent en mémoire. _Des envahisseurs de l'espace !  
><em>La pégase fit une grimace involontaire avant de secouer la tête. Non, c'était stupide. Et elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Après tout, avait-elle bien vu ? Tout s'était déroulé si vite ! L'ombre avait agi avec une telle rapidité, une telle fluidité, une telle prestance, une…

— Dash ! Tout va bien ?  
>— Hein ? Euh… Oui, pas de problème.<p>

Twilight ne semblait pas convaincue.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !  
>— Un fantôme ? reprit Fluttershy d'une voix tremblante.<br>— Non, je n'ai pas dit que c'était un fantôme, corrigea Twilight un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire. J'ai dit…

Twilight s'aperçut à temps que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre la timidité chronique de Fluttershy. Coupant court à un vain plaidoyer, la licorne se tourna vers Rainbow Dash.

— Le timberwolf a été détruit par magie, c'est cela, Dash ?

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Rainbow Dash était troublée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— C'est… euh… C'est parti par là, répondit-elle en pointant le sabot entre deux arbres.

Sensiblement dans la direction vers laquelle la « météorite » de Twilight devait se trouver, s'aperçut-elle. Ignorant la mine interloquée de ses amies, elle se fendit d'un sourire enthousiaste.

— Alors, on va la chercher, cette météorite ?

Des envahisseurs de l'espace, hmm ? En tout cas, elle avait hâte de les rencontrer, à présent. Parce qu'ils avaient une sacré classe !

—

Alors qu'il revenait à grandes enjambées vers le spacewolf tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre, Harlock ressassait les événements récents. Quelque chose le perturbait, sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer quoi exactement. Il restait persuadé avoir entendu quelqu'un crier, et s'il se fiait à la tonalité particulièrement aiguë qui était parvenue à ses oreilles, il s'était attendu à secourir une demoiselle en détresse. Au lieu de cela, il avait dérangé une espèce de grosse bestiole végétale alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur un animal plus petit, probablement pour le manger.

Le capitaine secoua la tête. Il envisagerait des recherches plus poussées dès lors qu'il aurait mis Lydia en sécurité. À présent qu'il avait vu le genre de créatures que recelait cette forêt, il était hors de question qu'il laisse la fillette seule.

— Capitaine ! Tu as trouvé des habitants ?

Perchée sur une aile du spacewolf et inconsciente des dangers potentiels qui l'entouraient, Lydia l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

— Je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger, la gronda Harlock.  
>— Mais je n'ai pas bougé ! rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue innocente.<p>

Harlock grogna. Les enfants, pff…  
>Il préféra ne pas argumenter. Lydia cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, surtout avec lui, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait remarqué à quel point cela l'agaçait.<p>

— Descends. Tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il plutôt.

Il se raidit, se préparant à une explosion de joie enfantine (et peut-être à une vingtaine de kilos de petite fille lui sautant dans les bras), mais Lydia ne bougea pas. Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette fixait un point par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'un concert d'exclamations entrecroisées retentissait au même moment derrière lui.

— Ça alors ! Vous parlez notre langue ?  
>— Euh… Bonjour ?<br>— Je le savais ! Des monstres de l'espace !

Harlock se retourna d'un bloc, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir baissé sa garde et de s'être laissé approcher sans qu'il ne le remarque, puis il haussa un sourcil : personne n'était visible dans la clairière où gisait son spacewolf.

À l'exception de six poneys.  
>Des poneys aux robes de couleurs vives. Avec des ailes. Une corne sur le front. Ou encore un chapeau de cow-boy.<p>

— Bonjour ? répéta ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une licorne violette.

Des poneys qui, de toute évidence, cherchaient à engager la conversation avec lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

— Hem… Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle, reprit la licorne violette tandis qu'elle dévisageait Harlock avec curiosité.

Le capitaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se massa les tempes, puis secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître tous ces poneys aux tons psychédéliques. Surtout le rose qui sautillait d'un air surexcité à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. Ou le bleu avec sa crinière arc-en-ciel, qui voletait deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Ou… ou tout le lot, en fait. La seule explication logique, c'était que le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête lui provoquait des hallucinations.

— Et moi, c'est Lydia ! s'exclama la fillette, le visage éclairé d'un grand sourire. Tu es une licorne ?

En revanche, la seule explication logique n'incluait pas le fait que Lydia puisse elle aussi voir ces poneys (pour autant qu'il sache, les hallucinations étaient rarement contagieuses). Il allait en conséquence devoir se rendre à l'évidence : cette planète était peuplée de poneys parlants. Fluos. Et… – Harlock ne put retenir un tic nerveux d'agiter sa paupière – n'était-ce pas un tatouage de ballons de baudruche, sur le flanc de ce poney rose ?

Le capitaine se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Les arbres, tiens. Très intéressants, les arbres.  
>L'un d'entre eux ouvrit soudain des yeux lumineux et une gueule particulièrement bien fournie en crocs.<p>

— Nom de… ! jura-t-il.  
>— Timberwolf ! hurla un poney.<p>

Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un cri de guerre que le nom de la créature, mais de toute façon Harlock n'en avait cure. D'un coup de cosmodragon, il réduisit la bestiole à un petit tas de bois de chauffage, l'envoyant rejoindre son congénère au paradis des monstres végétaux.  
>L'hallucination bleue avec des ailes et une crinière arc-en-ciel se mit à tourner autour de lui à toute vitesse.<p>

— Ouah, ça c'était définitivement super extra cool ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? C'est de la magie ? Je suis Rainbow Dash, au fait.  
>— Yep, très impressionnant, ajouta le poney sous le chapeau de cow-boy, qui se révéla orange avec des tâches de rousseur (le poney, pas le chapeau, et au moins n'avait-il pas d'ailes, celui-là). Moi, j'suis Applejack ! Merci de nous avoir débarrassées de ces foutus timberwolfs !<p>

Une partie de l'esprit d'Harlock nota, complètement paniquée, que tous ces quadrupèdes parlants possédaient des voix _féminines_. Bon sang, il ne savait déjà pas s'y prendre avec les filles quand elles n'avaient que deux jambes, mais là en plus c'étaient _des poneys_ !  
>Heureusement, Lydia semblait de son côté parfaitement à l'aise.<p>

— Le capitaine, c'est le meilleur ! se rengorgea la petite fille.  
>— Ah, z'êtes capitaine ? Vraiment ? (Pourquoi Harlock avait-il l'impression que ce poney rose était monté sur ressorts?) Dans ce cas il est où votre bateau ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?<br>— Pinkie !

La licorne qui s'était nommée « Twilight Sparkle » fronçait les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

— Désolée, continua-t-elle à l'intention d'Harlock. Pinkie se comporte toujours ainsi.  
>— Des envahisseurs de l'espaaace ! déclamait le poney rose sans cesser de sautiller en cercles concentriques.<p>

Les autres poneys eux mêmes n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça normal, ce qui rassura quelque peu Harlock. En fin de compte, peut-être n'avait-il pas sombré dans la folie et était-il « seulement » en présence d'une espèce encore inconnue. Après tout, il existait de multiples formes de vie intelligentes à travers la galaxie et le type humanoïde était loin d'avoir l'exclusivité. Donc pourquoi pas des poneys ?  
><em>Roses<em>, lui souffla son esprit. _Des poneys roses.  
><em>Le capitaine tenta d'ignorer sa propre remarque et se focalisa sur la licorne violette (a priori la plus rationnelle de tout le groupe), tout en s'interrogeant distraitement sur le mot qui convenait pour définir le type d'une espèce à l'apparence de poneys. Ponoïde ? Équinoïde ?

— Harlock, se présenta-t-il laconiquement. Je commande l'Arcadia.

La… poney-fille (pouliche ? ponette ?) Rainbow Dash s'éleva à hauteur de son visage et le scruta d'un air suspicieux.

— Et c'est quoi, une « Arcadia » ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le sabot vers le spacewolf. C'est ce truc-là ?  
>— Euh… Non.<p>

Harlock hésita. Ces poneys étaient-ils assez avancés pour appréhender le concept de voyage intersidéral ? Oui, probablement, s'il en jugeait ce qu'avait crié la ponette rose, mais le capitaine doutait que leur technologie leur permette de réaliser une telle prouesse par eux-mêmes.

De toute façon, c'étaient _des poneys_, se répéta-t-il. Comment auraient-ils pu faire fonctionner un _vaisseau spatial_ ?

— J'ai eu un… problème qui nous a empêchés de rejoindre mon vaisseau, expliqua-t-il sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. J'ai besoin de réparer ma radio. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des pièces de rechanges ?  
>— Réparer quoi ?<p>

Oh. Pas si avancés technologiquement que ça, finalement.

— Peu importe.

Harlock balaya de la main son espoir de contacter l'Arcadia par ses propres moyens. Ne restait plus qu'à se persuader que Tochiro n'aurait pas de souci pour tracer la trajectoire du spacewolf.

— Mais sinon, continua-t-il, je suis disposé à vous suivre dans un endroit moins dangereux. Je me sentirai plus rassuré lorsque Lydia sera en sécurité.

_In petto_, le capitaine n'était cependant pas rassuré du tout. Certes, ces poneys atteignaient en taille à peine ses hanches, mais peut-être étaient-ils carnivores. De toute façon, rien que leurs couleurs étaient suspectes.  
>Et puis où allaient-ils l'emmener en sécurité ? Dans une écurie ?<br>… Mais bon, quelle que soit la méthode employée, il fallait qu'il quitte la forêt. Puisqu'il avait six poneys à disposition, autant utiliser un guide.

— Bien sûr ! répondit la licorne d'un air avenant. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous conduire à Ponyville !

—

Sur le chemin qui les menait à l'orée d'Everfree, Twilight prit la tête du groupe non sans cesser de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil sur les deux nouveaux venus. Dire qu'elle ne s'était attendu qu'à une découverte d'ordre géologique, et voilà qu'elle revenait avec des représentants d'une espèce extra-équestrienne ! Elle avait hâte d'écrire à la princesse Celestia. L'alicorne solaire aurait-elle des explications à lui fournir ou serait-elle aussi surprise par le phénomène que Twilight l'était ? Et tout ceci avait-il un rapport avec la formule qu'elle avait échoué à maîtriser la nuit précédente ?  
>La licorne lança un autre regard furtif aux étranges bipèdes. Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'un livre qu'elle possédait mentionnait des créatures leur ressemblant. Elle vérifierait néanmoins dès qu'elle aurait rejoint sa bibliothèque. Et si elle ne trouvait rien, elle irait poursuivre ses recherches à Canterlot… C'était sans conteste l'énigme la plus palpitante qu'elle ait eu à résoudre !<p>

— 'scusez si je suis impolie, m'sieur, mais à quelle espèce vous appartenez ?

… Ou sinon, elle pouvait procéder comme Applejack et demander directement aux intéressés, ce qui serait très certainement plus rapide.

— Moi, j'suis un poney terrestre, comme Pinkie, continuait Applejack. Twilight et Rarity sont des licornes, et Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash sont des pégases.  
>— On est des humains, répondit le plus grand. Et tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler « monsieur ». Harlock suffit.<br>— Mais vous êtes capitaine, pas vrai ? intervint Rainbow Dash, qui n'avait pas cessé de voler en cercles autour du groupe depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route vers Ponyville. On peut vous appeler « capitaine » ?

Dash semblait avoir été durablement impressionnée par les exploits de l'humain face aux timberwolfs, nota Twilight avec un sourire. De son côté, Harlock paraissait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir à l'enthousiasme débordant de la pégase à la crinière arc-en-ciel.

— Si tu veux, accepta-t-il sans se départir de l'expression indéfinissable, mélange de scepticisme, de défiance et d'autre chose, qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Twilight et ses amies.  
>— Génial ! Et est-ce qu'on pourra visiter votre… euh… bateau de l'espace, capitaine ?<br>— Vaisseau, corrigea Harlock. On dit « vaisseau ».  
>— Un vaisseau de l'espace ! C'est trop cool ! s'exclama Rainbow Dash tout en réalisant un énième looping.<p>

Tout à son excitation, la pégase ne remarqua pas la grimace crispée d'Harlock, certes éphémère, mais qui n'échappa pas à Twilight.  
>La licorne se demanda quelles pensées pouvaient traverser l'esprit de l'humain à cet instant. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de se trouver en leur compagnie. L'expression de Twilight s'assombrit. Avait-elle raison d'accorder sa confiance à une espèce inconnue extra-équestrienne ? Fallait-il s'inquiéter des prédictions de Pinkie, de toutes ces histoires d'envahisseurs et de monstres de l'espace, aussi idiotes paraissaient-elles au premier abord ? Quelles étaient les intentions d'Harlock, en fin de compte ? Après tout, il n'avait pas révélé grand chose sur lui-même, et c'est à peine s'il avait aligné trois phrases depuis le début…<p>

Twilight secoua la tête. Ah, elle se faisait trop de souci ! Peut-être l'humain était-il simplement impressionné d'avoir atterri au beau milieu d'Everfree ? Il fallait l'admettre, la forêt ne donnait pas la meilleure vision d'Equestria pour de nouveaux arrivants.  
>Heureusement, Ponyville serait parfaite pour mettre à l'aise leurs invités !<p>

—

Twilight les emmena à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi pas, reconnut Applejack, après tout il fallait bien qu'ils s'installent quelque part et ainsi Twi pourrait se plonger sans attendre dans ses précieux bouquins.  
>… Même si en y réfléchissant, la grange de Sweet Apple Acre aurait peut-être été plus adaptée pour accueillir les humains, se dit la ponette terrestre. Harlock était plus grand qu'elle de cinquante bons centimètres, au moins, et il fut obligé de se contorsionner pour franchir la porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, le plafond était néanmoins assez haut pour qu'il se tienne debout – heureusement d'ailleurs, car il ne montra aucune intention de s'asseoir, se contentant de s'adosser à un mur, bras croisés, et de les toiser de toute sa taille.<p>

Applejack fronça les sourcils. Dans cette position, et à présent qu'ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère pesante d'Everfree pour la chaleur rassurante de la bibliothèque, il lui apparaissait nettement qu'Harlock possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant. D'accord, elle avait été impressionnée sur le moment par la façon dont il s'était débarrassé des timberwolfs, mais ce coup d'éclat le rendait _in fine_... dangereux. Très dangereux, même.  
>Et voilà que Twilight l'invitait chez elle sans même le connaître !<br>Était-ce sage ? se demanda Applejack en même temps qu'elle prenait conscience que, quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

— On va organiser une grande fête de bienvenue ! couina Pinkie Pie sans crier gare. Avec plein de ballons, et des gâteaux, et de la musique !  
>— Oh, chouette ! J'adore les gâteaux ! Hein capitaine, c'est vrai que j'adore les gâteaux ?<br>— Pinkie !  
>— Lydia !<p>

Applejack avait crié en même temps qu'Harlock, faisant sursauter tous les autres. L'humain et la ponette échangèrent un regard peu amène, Applejack agacée de s'être emportée et Harlock… Le regard d'Harlock était froid, vide de toute émotion, calculateur, comme si elle et tous les poneys d'Equestria n'avaient été que des pions manipulables à merci. C'était une expression qu'Applejack avait déjà croisée il y avait quelque temps de cela… lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Nightmare Moon.  
>Elle se força à ne pas baisser les yeux.<p>

Harlock se détourna finalement avec un demi-sourire narquois.

— Lydia, tiens-toi un peu tranquille, lâcha-t-il.  
>— Peut-être plus tard, Pinkie ? renchérit Applejack.<p>

Twilight semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la tension qui s'était soudain installée dans la bibliothèque. La licorne violette feuilletait trois… non, quatre livres simultanément tout en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles.

— Il n'y a aucune allusion aux humains dans l'Histoire d'Equestria, ni dans le Grand Traité Zoologique de l'Université de Canterlot, ni dans l'Encycopédie des Astres… Avez-vous connaissance d'un contact antérieur entre nos deux espèces, monsieur… euh, capitaine ?  
>— Si ça ne vous gêne pas, répondit Harlock d'un ton qu'Applejack trouva légèrement ennuyé, je préférerais que vous vous concentriez sur un moyen de contacter les miens. Vous utilisez quoi, pour les communications longue distance ?<p>

Twilight haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Les lettres, pourquoi ?  
>— Et vous n'avez rien de plus rapide ?<br>— Vous parlez de cette chose, la… radio ? Je ne sais pas, avoua la licorne. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Twilight fit la moue. L'étudiante talentueuse qu'elle était rechignait à admettre les limites de ses connaissances, mais elle se reprit toutefois très vite.

— … mais je vais écrire à la princesse Celestia, ajouta-t-elle. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous en apprendre plus.

Twilight rédigea rapidement une lettre et la roula avant de la confier à Spike, qui la dématérialisa d'un jet de flammes vertes.

— On devrait recevoir une réponse bientôt.

De fait, le jeune dragon eut un hoquet magique et recracha un parchemin scellé des armes de la princesse solaire après quelques minutes seulement.

— Fascinant. Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

Harlock fixait le dragon avec curiosité. Ou avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à démonter un objet pour en découvrir le mécanisme. Sauf que Spike n'était pas un objet, hein, et qu'il était hors de question qu'Applejack laisse qui que ce soit démonter le petit dragon.

— C'est de la magie ! répondit Twilight comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et c'en était une, bien sûr ! s'étonna Applejack. L'humain n'avait-il jamais vu de magie auparavant ?

— De la… magie ?

Apparemment non, si elle en croyait l'intonation incrédule d'Harlock.  
>La ponette orange croisa le regard de Rarity. La grimace de dédain de son amie signifiait sans équivoque « d'où sortent ces barbares qui ne connaissent pas la magie ? ». Applejack hésita : la licorne blanche venait très certainement de classer les humains dans la catégorie « rustres issus d'une civilisation sous-développée et sans aucun raffinement », mais était-ce la vérité ? Après tout, Harlock voyageait dans l'espace, ce qu'aucun poney n'était capable de faire, et la façon dont il avait détruit les timberwolfs… sans magie…<br>Non, définitivement, magie ou non, les humains ne provenaient pas d'une civilisation sous-développée, décida-t-elle.

— C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Twilight.

La licorne lisait la lettre de Celestia.

— La princesse connaît les humains, Twi ? demanda Applejack.  
>— Oui… Enfin, non. Elle écrit que de vieilles légendes remontant à l'origine du monde mentionnent de telles créatures, mais qu'il ne s'agit que de mythes et que les humains n'ont jamais existé.<br>— Incroyable en effet, intervint aigrement Harlock, parce que de mon côté ce sont plutôt les licornes que je qualifie de mythes qui n'ont jamais existé.

Twilight releva les yeux du parchemin.

— Elle écrit aussi que, qui que vous soyez, vous devez être très puissant pour être venu des étoiles, et que je dois donc être très prudente tant que je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous voulez.

Harlock leva un sourcil, puis il eut un sourire qu'Applejack trouva presque franc, celui-là.

— Elle aurait aussi dû vous recommander d'être moins naïve, répondit-il sans cesser de sourire. Si j'étais un ennemi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de me révéler ça.

Il agita une patte. Ça ne s'appelait d'ailleurs peut-être pas « une patte », se dit Applejack. Il y avait des doigts au bout. Comme Spike, mais sans les griffes.

— Ce que je veux, c'est repartir, continua Harlock. Je voyage dans l'espace. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'installer.

Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de Pinkie Pie.

— Et si vous tenez à tout savoir, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envahir les planètes. Je me bats contre ceux qui le font.  
>— Whoa… fut le seul commentaire de Rainbow Dash.<br>— Alors on va faire une fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux non-envahisseurs de l'espace ! hurla Pinkie tandis qu'elle jetait en l'air une flopée de confettis sortis de nulle part.

La ponette rose se mit à courir de façon désordonnée dans la bibliothèque, emplissant la pièce d'un grondement sourd.  
>Attends… Même Pinkie ne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'un tel vacarme !<p>

— C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

La terre se mit à trembler.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

Le plancher de la maison-arbre-bibliothèque de la licorne violette ondula comme s'il était secoué dans le tamis d'un géant fou. Harlock se raccrocha à une poutre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et rattrapa machinalement deux livres qui tentaient de s'échapper des rayonnages. Les poneys étaient moins gênés que lui pour rester debout, mais c'était plus facile pour des quadrupèdes, aussi…  
>Le capitaine lutta alors que le tremblement de terre augmentait en intensité. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes, c'était sa dignité de bipède qui était en jeu !<p>

— Celestia ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
>— Il faut sortir ! Gnnn… Twilight, la porte est bloquée !<p>

Le tremblement de terre. Logique.

— Pousse-toi.

Quel était le nom de ce poney, déjà ? Ah, oui. Rainbow Dash. Harlock prit la place du poney devant la porte, s'appuya des deux mains sur le chambranle et enfonça le panneau de bois d'un coup de pied.

— Trop cool ! Merci !

Tandis que les poneys galopaient (ou volaient) hors de la bibliothèque, Harlock se retourna vers Lydia. Cramponnée à un pied de table, la petite fille ne s'était pas souciée de rester debout, elle, et se maintenait donc à quatre pattes comme un poney (peut-être devrait-il cesser de rapporter toutes ses pensées aux poneys. Ce n'étaient que des poneys, après tout).

— Lydia, reste avec…

… ce dragon-boîte aux lettres. Harlock hésita. La bestiole mangeait les lettres, mais est-ce qu'il mangeait aussi les enfants ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le capitaine, je veillerai sur votre petite pouliche comme sur mes meilleures gemmes ! Elle est en sécurité avec moi !

Et qui parlait aussi. Bien bien bien.

— Lydia, reste là ! reprit-il en désespoir de cause.

Dans le pire des cas, Lydia était plus grande que ce dragon de poche, flammes vertes ou non. Elle saurait se défendre, se convainquit Harlock avant de se faufiler dehors.

À l'extérieur, c'était le chaos. Il y avait des poneys qui couraient dans tous les sens, de mignonnes maisons colorées qui se fissuraient de toutes parts, des cris, des crevasses qui s'ouvraient dans le sol et de multiples débris qui s'accumulaient dans la rue.  
>Et le tremblement de terre ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer.<p>

— C'est la montagne ! Regardez ! cria Rainbow Dash.  
>— Douce Celestia, la montagne se fend en deux ! Quel manque total de savoir-vivre ! Elle va mettre toute ma boutique en désordre !<p>

La licorne violette (Twilight, se répéta Harlock. Twilight. Ces poneys étaient une espèce intelligente, autant ne pas risquer de les offenser en refusant de les appeler par leur nom), Twilight donc, après une poignée de secondes de flottement, affichait une expression déterminée.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, les filles !  
>— Contre une montagne, Twi ? Tu s'rais pas un peu dingue ?<p>

D'autant que ce n'était pas la montagne qui allait leur poser problème, de l'avis d'Harlock. Alors que le grondement s'intensifiait, le capitaine comprenait peu à peu que le bruit n'était pas causé par les rochers qui se déchiraient – enfin, pas uniquement. Non, il s'agissait en réalité d'un hurlement rageur qui montait des profondeurs en une longue plainte continue.

La mine de Twilight se décomposa. Elle venait de comprendre, elle aussi.

— Ce n'est pas seulement la montagne, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

—

— Tu es en sécurité avec moi, répéta Spike.

En vérité, le jeune dragon n'en menait pas large. Il avait renoncé à ramasser les livres de Twilight qui se répandaient les uns après les autres au sol comme vomis par les étagères et, réfugié auprès de Lydia sous la table, il se concentrait surtout pour que ses dents ne s'entrechoquent pas. Mais c'était le tremblement de terre qui le secouait comme ça, pas la peur !

— Tu es un vrai dragon ?  
>— Bien sûr !<p>

La petite humaine fit la moue.

— Tu n'es pas assez grand pour être un vrai dragon ! se moqua-t-elle.

Sa fierté piquée au vif, Spike se redressa de toute sa taille (en prenant cependant soin de rester à l'abri de la table, il ne tenait pas à recevoir les neuf volumes de l'Encyclopédie des Astres sur le crâne).

— Je suis un vrai dragon ! martela-t-il. Je suis petit parce que je suis encore jeune… mais je crache du feu, regarde !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il envoya un jet de flammes à travers la pièce, puis se jeta en avant pour rattraper un livre qui avait frôlé l'autodafé. Ouf, l'ouvrage n'avait rien.  
>Sa performance ne semblait toutefois pas avoir convaincu Lydia.<p>

— Les vrais dragons sont bien plus grands, s'obstina-t-elle.

« Petite peste », songea Spike. Et lui alors, il n'était que quantité négligeable, tout juste bon à assister Twilight ? Les dragons adultes étaient impressionnants, c'était vrai, mais ils ne se souciaient guère de la magie de l'amitié. Ils étaient majestueux mais cruels, et grands comme cette ombre qu'il distinguait par la fenêtre et qui…  
>Spike interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées.<p>

— Oh oh, fit-il.

—

— Un dragon ! s'exclama Rainbow Dash.

Deux dragons, en fait, corrigea-t-elle tandis que la forme rugissante qui s'extrayait de la montagne se scindait en deux créatures gigantesques. La première, d'un vert sombre presque noir, s'élança à l'assaut du ciel et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point minuscule dans l'immensité bleue. La seconde, de couleur blanc sale, s'enroula autour du sommet de la montagne éventrée et, du haut de son formidable perchoir, étudia les environs d'un tour d'horizon méticuleux.

Rainbow Dash déglutit quand la tête du dragon s'immobilisa dans sa direction. Elle avait soudain l'impression que, malgré la distance, le monstre la fixait dans les yeux.

— Il vient par ici… souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais elle se révéla désagréablement réelle lorsque le dragon déploya une paire d'ailes démesurées et plongea vers Ponyville.

— Il vient par ici ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Les poneys alentours, qui s'étaient figés devant l'apparition, yeux écarquillés comme s'ils peinaient à admettre la réalité, s'égaillèrent en désordre. _Mais pour aller où ?_ songea Rainbow Dash. Everfree ? Ailleurs ? Inutile, le dragon était désormais trop près de Ponyville. Et bien plus grand que tous les dragons qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer, s'aperçut la pégase arc-en-ciel avec une pointe d'effroi.  
>Rainbow secoua sa crinière. La peur, c'était pour les autres. Elle était vingt pour cent plus cool et plus héroïque que tous les poneys à Ponyville – que tous les poneys d'Equestria, même – elle n'allait pas fuir et laisser ce dragon détruire ce qu'elle aimait !<p>

La pégase étendit ses ailes.

—

— Dash ! Attends !

Impuissante, Twilight regarda avec horreur son amie s'élancer vers le dragon. N'existait-il pas plutôt un sort pour tout régler ? La licorne se concentra. Elle avait besoin d'un sort puissant. Une barrière magique ? Ou peut-être le charme d'endormissement serait-il efficace ? Non, plus puissant. Elle avait besoin… Elle avait besoin de consulter ses livres. Elle devait prendre conseil auprès de Celestia. Elle devait… dans sa bibliothèque… au calme…

— Twilight ! Il faut aider Rainbow Dash !

Applejack la secouait comme pour lui extraire de force une solution, mais elle ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Le cerveau de Twilight était… vide.

— J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir ! hurla-t-elle, douloureusement consciente de la note hystérique dans la fin de sa phrase.  
>— Pas trop le moment pour ça, à mon avis, intervint Harlock.<p>

Non, pas le moment en effet mais… Zut ! De quoi il se mêlait, lui ?  
>Twilight rougit malgré elle, gênée d'être prise en défaut par un extra-équestrien. Quelle opinion allait-il avoir d'elle ? Et quelle image donnait-elle des peuples d'Equestria ? Il devait déjà la trouver ignare de n'avoir pas su répondre à sa question sur la « radio » et maintenant il lui reprochait de ne pas savoir réagir en situation de stress… Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas déjà catalogué tous les poneys indignes de partager des connaissances avec lui !<p>

La licorne serra les mâchoires. Il était encore temps de faire bonne impression, décida-t-elle. Et elle ne laisserait pas tomber Rainbow Dash !

— Applejack, trouve-moi une corde ! Rarity, Pinkie, amenez-moi le plus possible de gemmes ! Fluttershy, viens avec moi ! Les filles, on va empêcher ce dragon d'atteindre Ponyville !

—

Ce dragon était vraiment très gros.

— Ne t'approche pas de Ponyville, dragon ! cria Rainbow Dash tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du monstre à pleine vitesse.

Après tout, peut-être accepterait-il de se dégourdir les ailes plus loin si on le lui demandait ? La pégase n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un feulement d'outre-tombe.  
><em>Apparemment non.<em>

— Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! cria-t-elle encore, davantage pour se donner du courage que dans l'optique d'établir le dialogue.

Elle vira sur l'aile, plongea en direction de la tête du dragon, évita avec habileté des crocs plus grands qu'elle et, après une série de zigzags courts exécutés de façon magistrale, elle se positionna à l'aplomb de l'oreille gauche de l'immense lézard et la saisit entre ses dents.  
>Non pas qu'elle espère stopper le monstre par ce biais (elle était la meilleure, certes, mais elle savait également reconnaître ses limites), mais elle comptait bien au moins le dévier de sa route.<p>

Le dragon grogna.

—

— Par ici les filles ! Vite !

Tandis qu'elle galopait, suivant Twilight qui ne cessait de les encourager à continuer, Fluttershy surveillait anxieusement le point bleu qui voletait autour de la tête du dragon comme un moustique dérisoire. La pégase jaune ignorait qu'il puisse exister des dragons aussi grands. Pour atteindre cette taille, celui-là devait au moins être aussi vieux que le monde !

— Étalez toutes les pierres bien en vue ! continuait Twilight.

Aidée de Pinkie, Rarity avait amené la totalité de sa réserve de gemmes et, tout en gémissant qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, les répandait sur l'herbe. Applejack avait amené un lasso et en avait envoyé l'extrémité sur le sommet d'un pommier couverts de fruits rouges et juteux.

— Il faut maintenir l'arbre en arrière, lui expliquait Twilight. Tu relâcheras la tension quand je le dirai !  
>— Yep, et ça f'ra une méga catapulte à pommes !<p>

Le dragon arrivait à l'entrée de Ponyville, écrasant les bâtiments de son ombre gigantesque. De par sa taille, s'il se posait maintenant, il réduirait purement et simplement la ville en miettes.

Fluttershy plissa les yeux. Elle distinguait mal, mais Rainbow semblait tenir le dragon par une oreille. Si la pégase bleue réussissait à lui faire tourner la tête dans leur direction…

— Regarde dragon, chuchota Fluttershy bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être entendue, il y a de délicieuses pierres précieuses pour toi ici, et une jolie forêt pour te reposer…

Malheureusement, le dragon n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer coopératif. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite pour récupérer son oreille et se dégagea soudain d'un geste brusque, percutant la pégase et l'envoyant valdinguer au loin.  
>Puis il ouvrit la gueule, libérant un flot de flammes bleues.<p>

—

Sonnée par le choc, Rainbow Dash partit en vrille et seul son instinct lui permit de réussir à contrôler sa trajectoire sans perdre trop d'altitude. Encore groggy, elle se redressa, suspendit son vol, et reprit ses esprits une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Les flammes s'accrochèrent à elle, rôtirent sa crinière, léchèrent les plumes de ses ailes. La chaleur intense se transforma en douleur.

Elle tomba.

—

Rainbow était blessée.  
>Malgré sa peur, Fluttershy n'hésita pas. Elle seule pouvait venir en aide à Rainbow et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle s'envola, sabots tendus, et agrippa les pattes avant de son amie alors que celle-ci essayait vainement de coordonner les mouvements de ses ailes rongées par le feu.<p>

— Je te tiens !

La pégase jaune se souvint à ce moment de deux choses. La première, c'était que Rainbow pesait plus lourd qu'un lapin. La deuxième, c'était qu'elle n'était qu'une pouliche chétive et pas sportive pour deux sous. Fluttershy avait beau battre des ailes de toutes ses forces, tout au mieux leur chute était-elle ralentie.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de tomber. De tomber vite.

—

Harlock courait moins vite que ces fichus poneys ne galopaient, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer ça.  
>Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée de la ville, il eut un peu de mal à saisir ce que fabriquait Twilight avant de comprendre que la licorne cherchait à appâter le dragon avec des pierres précieuses (ce qui présupposait donc que les dragons d'ici mangeaient des cailloux en plus d'avaler les lettres, mais Harlock n'en était plus à ça près).<p>

Par ailleurs, il semblait que la licorne violette construisait une sorte de catapulte avec… un arbre fruitier ? Pas sûr que bombarder un dragon géant avec des pommes soit très efficace, se dit Harlock. À moins que la bête ne soit allergique à leur contact, sait-on jamais, mais l'hypothèse restait toutefois peu probable.  
>Non, le plus probable, c'était que les poneys étaient totalement dépourvus de sens tactique. A priori, ils n'avaient pas à combattre des dragons géants tous les jours, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour la tranquillité de ce qui se présentait comme une charmante petite bourgade campagnarde, mais ce qui poussait Harlock à se demander s'il existait un lien entre l'atterrissage forcé du spacewolf et l'apparition de cette bestiole. Le capitaine était parfaitement conscient de sa capacité innée à attirer les catastrophes, et celle-là était beaucoup trop proche de son arrivée sur cette planète pour croire à une simple coïncidence.<p>

Un cri continu sur deux tons lui fit lever la tête : au-dessus de lui, deux poneys tombaient du ciel. Le jaune essayait désespérément de retenir le bleu, crinière en flamme et visiblement hors d'état de voler, et les deux chutaient trop vite pour espérer atterrir sans dommages (Harlock possédait une longue expérience en matière de crashs).  
>Pour sa part, le capitaine calcula qu'il était assez prêt pour intervenir. En quelques enjambées, il se plaça donc au point estimé d'impact et amortit la chute des poneys en les rattrapant dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, il était allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe avec deux poneys sur le ventre, parce qu'ils pesaient quand même drôlement lourd, ces foutus quadrupèdes !<p>

Fluttershy, la pégase jaune toute timide, s'écarta immédiatement de lui, mais Rainbow Dash ne bougea pas. Le poney arc-en-ciel était inconscient, la crinière, le dos et les ailes parcourus de flammèches bleuâtres qui se propagèrent aux bras et au torse d'Harlock à peine les eut-il effleurées.  
>Le capitaine roula aussitôt sur lui-même, entraînant Rainbow Dash avec lui, et se servit de sa cape pour étouffer le feu, mais il ne put empêcher les flammes de traverser le tissu de sa tunique et d'attaquer sa peau. Harlock se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur avant, enfin, de réussir à se débarrasser des dernières traces de ce feu de dragon.<p>

Coriaces, comme flammes.  
>Et bizarres, aussi.<p>

Harlock se permit un soupir de soulagement, prit le temps de vérifier le pouls et la respiration de Rainbow Dash, et échangea un sourire avec Fluttershy lorsqu'il confirma que la pégase arc-en-ciel était toujours en vie.  
>Puis il se dit que ce dragon méritait une contre-attaque plus agressive qu'un lancer de pommes.<p>

—

Le cœur serré, Twilight était déchirée entre poursuivre son objectif initial (tenter d'écarter le dragon de Ponyville avec sa catapulte improvisée) ou courir auprès de Rainbow et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop gravement blessée. Applejack, qui maintenait entre ses dents la corde reliée au pommier, prête à lâcher sur son ordre, lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais le dragon n'était pas tout à fait dans la ligne de visée.

Du coin de l'œil, la licorne violette nota cependant qu'Harlock ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps. L'humain se servit du même rayon rougeoyant qu'il avait utilisé contre les timberwolfs (le rayon sortait d'un tube en métal. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de stocker artificiellement la magie ?), et toucha le dragon à la base du cou. Le dragon s'ébroua, apparemment peu gêné, puis il darda un regard de braise sur Harlock tout en infléchissant lentement sa course.

Impassible, Harlock fixa un objet cylindrique sur son lance-rayon avant de tirer une deuxième fois.  
>Il y eut une violente explosion au niveau du flanc du dragon.<p>

Hurlant, rugissant, la membrane de son aile déchiquetée, le dragon se cabra, tournoya sur lui-même, puis, perdant inexorablement de l'altitude, il disparut enfin dans les profondeurs d'Everfree.

Parallèlement se déclencha un phénomène plus qu'inhabituel en ces mois d'été.  
>Il se mit à neiger.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

.

Lorsque Rainbow Dash se réveilla, tout était blanc. Le lit, le plafond, les murs, le paysage par la fenêtre…  
>Attends voir… Le paysage ?<br>Soudain paniquée, Rainbow bondit du lit et, ignorant la vague de douleur qui se diffusa du haut de son crâne au bas de son dos, se jeta contre la fenêtre.  
>De la neige. De la neige partout, qui recouvrait Ponyville d'une épaisse couche ouatée et qui continuait de tomber à flocons drus. La pégase roula des yeux affolés. De la neige ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?<p>

— Rainbow, tu vas mieux ? Je me suis vraiment fait du souci, tu sais…  
>— Fluttershy ? Quel jour sommes-nous? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il neige ? Et mes blessures ? Ne me cache rien, Fluttershy !<p>

Rainbow Dash se tordit le cou pour examiner son dos. Elle était couverte de bandages, sur sa croupe, ses flancs, son encolure… Autour de ses ailes… La pégase manqua une respiration. Ses ailes. Le dragon lui avait brûlé les ailes.

— Il a commencé à neiger aussitôt après qu'Harlock a blessé le dragon, expliqua Fluttershy. Ça n'arrête pas depuis deux jours.

Seulement deux jours. C'était rassurant, en un sens. Au moins n'avait-elle pas été inconsciente trop longtemps.

— Twilight cherche une solution, poursuivait Fluttershy. J'espère qu'elle trouvera vite. Les animaux ne sont pas encore préparés à affronter l'hiver ! J'en héberge autant que possible chez moi, mais…

Rainbow Dash ne l'écoutait plus. La pégase tournait sur elle-même tout en essayant vainement d'agiter ses ailes. La douleur l'obligea à renoncer. Malgré les pansements, les pommades et les soins que les médecins lui avaient nécessairement prodigués, tout son dos la brûlait atrocement avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle avait été touchée par les flammes du dragon, comme si deux jours ne venaient pas de s'écouler.  
>Comme si le feu se nourrissait toujours de sa chair.<p>

—

— Bon sang, je ne trouve rien ! Aucun livre ne fait référence à un dysfonctionnement des saisons aussi important où que ce soit en Equestria !

Coincé entre le canapé et une table basse, Harlock replia ses jambes dans une énième tentative infructueuse pour trouver une position plus confortable (le mobilier poney n'était définitivement pas conçu pour sa taille) tandis qu'il observait d'un air sceptique Twilight se démener pour dénicher une information utile dans sa bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il dénigre la démarche, mais les quelques centaines de livres de la licorne n'étaient pas comparables aux milliards de données emmagasinées dans l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia. Si Twilight voulait avoir de la matière à exploiter, peut-être devrait-elle d'abord lui fournir de quoi contacter son vaisseau.  
>… Même si les bases de données de l'Arcadia devaient en fin de compte contenir peu d'informations sur les dragons géants et les dérèglements climatiques d'une planète de poneys, songea Harlock.<p>

Il soupira.

— C'est juste une intuition, mais je pense que les dragons, la neige et moi sommes liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, lança-t-il à Twilight. Et que dans ce cas, il faut chercher quel a été l'événement commun déclencheur.

La licorne leva les yeux de son livre.

— Comment votre atterrissage aurait-il pu faire apparaître à la fois un double dragon et une vague de froid ? demanda-t-elle.  
>— Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais provoqué l'arrivée de ces dragons, rétorqua Harlock, mais que les phénomènes sont peut-être liés.<p>

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

— Et à mon avis, mon vaisseau pourrait nous aider à trouver des solutions, ajouta-t-il.  
>— Je ne sais pas comment appeler vos amis, coupa Twilight. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et de toute façon ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment.<p>

Oui, évidemment. Depuis deux jours, Harlock avait eu l'occasion de confirmer qu'aucun poney de la petite ville dans laquelle il avait échoué n'avait entendu parler de radio, d'apprendre qu'à Canterlot, il existait des scientifiques renommés qui pourraient peut-être l'aider (quoi que puisse être « Canterlot », d'ailleurs), et de constater que la couche de neige qui s'épaississait d'heure en heure l'empêchait d'envisager tout déplacement, que ce soit vers Canterlot ou plus simplement vers son spacewolf.

Harlock savait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre, qu'il pouvait compter sur Tochiro pour ne pas le laisser tomber, mais il détestait se sentir impuissant. Sans oublier que le dragon dont il avait endommagé l'aile pouvait reparaître et attaquer à tout instant.

Frustré, le capitaine déplia à nouveau ses jambes, renversa un tabouret au passage, puis tenta de s'étirer. Son bras gauche le tiraillait (les séquelles des brûlures qu'il avait récoltées), et il avait l'impression que tout son corps était ankylosé. La faute à ces foutues maisons trop petites, c'était sûr. Et au manque d'action.

Il grogna.

— Avec le matériel adéquat, je peux monter une expédition avec des poneys volontaires afin de récupérer des pièces sur l'épave de mon appareil, avança-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.  
>— Au milieu d'Everfree ? Avec cette tempête ? C'est bien trop dangereux ! Vous risquez de vous perdre, de mourir de froid, d'être dévorés, de…<p>

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation (Harlock alternait entre ce sujet-ci et la priorisation des recherches de Twilight, à vrai dire). Le capitaine n'avait pas renoncé à convaincre Twilight même si, _in petto_, il admettait que revenir à la charge en boucle ne suffirait pas à faire changer la licorne d'avis.  
>Il s'apprêtait à insister malgré tout lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur la licorne blanche nommée Rarity, hors d'haleine.<p>

— Twilight ! Twilight, viens vite, c'est… C'est Rainbow Dash !

—

Chaud. Trop chaud. Tout son corps était en feu.  
>Rainbow Dash courait dans un monde de douleur, hanté de silhouettes floues et de cris distordus.<p>

— Dash !

Rainbow Dash courait faute de réussir à s'envoler, elle courait alors qu'elle aurait voulu hurler, et la morsure de la neige ne suffisait pas à éteindre le brasier qui la consumait.

— Dash, arrête ! Calme-toi !

La pégase rua lorsqu'on tenta de la retenir, galopa droit vers une congère, trébucha, roula de côté. Les flammes… Les flammes étaient partout. Il fallait fuir et elle ne pouvait s'échapper.  
>Elle gémit.<p>

— Dash, on va te ramener à l'hôpital. Tu dois te calmer.  
>— Rainbow… S'il te plaît…<p>

Ces voix. Elle les connaissait. Celles de ses amies. Twilight, Fluttershy. Elle devait… Elle…  
>Rainbow Dash trembla. Un long frisson parcourut son échine, descendit, remonta, se dispersa en milliers d'aiguilles. Elle brûlait.<br>Elle devait fuir.  
>Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la pégase agita ses ailes et, d'un battement désordonné, parvint à s'élever de quelques centimètres.<br>Une poigne de fer la retint par une patte arrière et la ramena fermement au sol.

— Holà jeune fille, reste avec nous.

Rainbow Dash se cabra pour se dégager, mais les efforts qu'elle avait fournis eurent raison de sa volonté.

Elle s'évanouit.

—

Twilight ruminait de sombres pensées tandis qu'elle suivait Harlock, profitant du chemin que celui-ci ouvrait dans la neige épaisse. L'humain tenait contre lui une Rainbow Dash inconsciente depuis qu'il l'avait empêchée de s'envoler, et ignorait ostensiblement le regard désapprobateur que lui adressait Applejack.  
>Les reproches muets de la terrestre lui étaient également destinés, constata Twilight sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer si Applejack n'appréciait pas le fait qu'Harlock ait été le plus prompt à réagir et qu'il porte Rainbow alors que l'une d'entre elles aurait pu s'en charger, ou si elle désapprouvait la confiance que Twilight accordait à l'humain. Ces deux derniers jours, Applejack avait plusieurs fois évoqué l'idée qu'elles feraient mieux de laisser Harlock se débrouiller seul et que même si elles l'aidaient, elles n'avaient rien à attendre de sa part en retour. Twilight espérait toujours le contraire, mais le comportement d'Harlock (quelque part entre l'arrogance et l'attentisme blasé) mettait l'optimisme de la licorne à rude épreuve. L'humain posait beaucoup de questions, Twilight partageait ses connaissances avec plaisir, et au bilan elle était forcée d'admettre que la réciproque était loin d'être vraie.<p>

Twilight se renfrogna. Et maintenant, Rainbow Dash leur faisait une crise… une crise de quoi, au fait ? Était-ce dû à la fièvre ? À autre chose ? La licorne-médecin lui avait appris que les brûlures cicatrisaient mal. La fièvre retardait-elle la guérison, ou la guérison qui tardait provoquait-elle la fièvre ? Harlock de son côté avait sous-entendu que les flammes qui avaient touché la pégase n'étaient pas ordinaires (une des rares informations qu'il avait daigné partager et qui ne concernait _même pas_ son monde). Le feu du dragon était-il empoisonné ? Existait-il un remède ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où sortait ce dragon ?

— Twilight…

La licorne sursauta. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital de Ponyville sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Rainbow Dash, allongée sur un brancard et entourée d'une nuée d'infirmiers, disparaissait déjà à l'intérieur. Et si Twilight se fiait à l'expression d'Applejack, ce n'était pas la première fois que la terrestre l'interpellait.

— Tu es revenue parmi nous, Twi ? se moqua gentiment la ponette orange.  
>— Je réfléchissais, se défendit Twilight. Je dois trouver un moyen de guérir Rainbow Dash, mais il faut aussi que je comprenne d'où vient toute cette neige, ou Equestria risque d'être plongée dans un hiver éternel !<p>

Et elle devait également résoudre le problème des dragons.

— Ou bien vous pouvez commencer par m'aider à appeler mon vaisseau, intervint Harlock d'un ton qui parvenait à être plus froid que l'air ambiant.

Twilight pinça les lèvres. Harlock affirmait que lorsqu'il aurait récupéré son vaisseau, il serait en mesure d'apporter une solution à tout. Les dragons, la neige, les brûlures de Dash, tout ça « avec son vaisseau ». Il avait même ajouté « et bien davantage ». C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas prétendu pouvoir contrôler le soleil mieux que la princesse Celestia. N'importe quoi.  
>La technologie humaine était peut-être supérieure à celle d'Equestria, mais cela n'empêchait pas Twilight de faire preuve de sens critique. Qu'Harlock n'aille pas croire qu'elle allait avaler tout ce qu'il racontait pour l'impressionner.<p>

— Arrrh ! Hardi les poneys, vaisseau en perdition ! À l'abordage et pas de quartier !

Twilight fixa Pinkie Pie d'un regard vide. Parfois – souvent –, elle se demandait où se situait la réalité de la ponette rose. Loin d'ici, assurément.

— Yo-ho ! continuait Pinkie. Videz les cales, partageons le butin ! Ce soir, nous trinquerons dans les crânes de nos ennemis !

Harlock haussa un sourcil, sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis reprit finalement son masque impénétrable.

— Euh… Pinkie ?  
>— Canons à neige, feu à volonté !<p>

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies (et sous le regard imperturbable-mais-tout-de-même-un-peu- ébranlé d'Harlock), la ponette rose plongea sous la couche neigeuse, creusa un tunnel improbable, émergea cinq mètres plus loin et lança une volée de boules de neige qu'elle avait dû confectionner dans l'intervalle. Puis elle bondit en criant « yayayaya ! » et fonça vers les trois jeunes Cutie Mark Crusaders qui, en compagnie de Lydia, avaient curieusement décidé d'ériger un poney de neige au beau milieu de la rue.  
><em>Ne cherche pas à comprendre<em>, songea Twilight. _Ne cherche pas.  
><em>Mieux valait concentrer son attention ailleurs. Sur ce chariot volant qui se frayait péniblement un passage à travers les flocons, par exemple.

Une minute.

_Ce chariot volant ?_

—

— Princesse Celestia !

Quand Twilight lui avait décrit le système politique d'Equestria et la façon dont la princesse Celestia gouvernait son royaume, Harlock s'était vaguement attendu à voir autre chose qu'un poney, mais en fait non. Ou plutôt si : c'était un cheval. Une jument, pour être exact. Une jument blanche de belle taille, tout à fait normale si l'on exceptait les ailes, la corne effilée, la couronne, la longue crinière diaphane et les couvre-sabots ouvragés en or.

Les poneys s'agenouillèrent (ce qui, dans la neige, donnait des positions assez ridicules). Harlock, après une rapide réflexion, décida qu'un peu de diplomatie serait de bon ton et opta pour une inclinaison de la tête, discrète mais courtoise.

— Princesse Celestia, répéta Twilight. Il ne fallait pas vous déranger, je…  
>— Twilight, je crains que tu ne mesures pas la gravité de la situation.<p>

La voix de la jument ailée était douce mais ferme, le reproche était perceptible. Twilight ne s'y trompa d'ailleurs pas.

— Je t'avais donné une formule à étudier, continua Celestia.  
>— Je suis désolée, je… j'étais tellement impatiente de l'essayer, je n'ai pas vérifié que j'étais capable de la maîtriser et je… j'ai échoué.<p>

La licorne violette bafouillait, les oreilles basses, la mine défaite.

— L'énergie magique était trop dense, il y a eu un éclair, et…

Harlock tiqua. Un éclair ? C'était donc elle qui avait descendu son spacewolf !

— C'est moi qui suis désolée, coupa Celestia. Je t'ai confié une formule bien trop puissante sans prendre la peine de t'avertir des risques que tu encourais.

La princesse eut un sourire empreint à la fois de tristesse et d'une certaine fierté.

— J'aurais dû me souvenir que ma plus brillante élève ne se contenterait pas d'une étude théorique. … Personne n'a jamais contrôlé les dragons planétaires, Twilight. Pas même moi.

Harlock se demandait s'il était opportun qu'il manifeste sa présence de manière plus insistante (tant qu'à être en face de ce qui servait de leader aux autochtones, autant en profiter pour remettre sur le tapis son problème de radio), s'il était plus correct d'attendre un peu, ou s'il craquait nerveusement tout de suite et qu'il partait trucider des dragons géants dans la forêt pour se sevrer de tous ces poneys bariolés, lorsque Celestia se tourna vers lui.

— Je suis navrée de vous accueillir dans de telles circonstances, voyageur. Les visites d'outre-espace sont rares et j'aurais aimé conférer à votre venue toute l'importance qui lui est due, mais…

… mais les dragons géants, tout ça…  
>Celestia les avait même appelés « dragons planétaires », et à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de folklore pittoresque (avec des poneys on ne pouvait présumer de rien), c'était un nom qui impliquait une dimension davantage spatiale qu'un simple problème de xénozoologie.<br>Et d'ailleurs, avec l'Arcadia…  
><em>Parle de ton problème de radio. Maintenant.<em>

— Hem. Si vous m'aidez à trouver une radio pour contacter mon vaisseau, je peux vous apporter en retour toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin pour régler vos soucis de dragons. … Majesté, ajouta Harlock après avoir croisé le regard outré de Twilight.

Princesse ou pas, il réclamerait tout de même à Celestia une radio comme à tous les autres poneys auxquels il avait parlé et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il en obtienne une, non mais oh !

— Les ondes électromagnétiques sont brouillées sur Equestria, répondit la jument ailée avec un calme royal.

Ah.  
>D'accord.<br>Au moins, la réponse était claire (et au moins Celestia semblait-elle plus instruite de l'art de communiquer à distance entre gens civilisés, peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir progresser). Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le communicateur intégré à sa montre refusait de fonctionner depuis qu'il avait atterri sur cette planète de dingues.

— Dans ce cas, qu'utilisez-vous comme moyen de communication à longue portée ? répliqua-t-il.

Celestia plissa les yeux.

— La magie, répondit-elle. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la réponse que vous attendez.  
>— Pas lorsqu'on évoque les ondes électromagnétiques dans la même conversation, non…<p>

La princesse parut réfléchir aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle.

— À condition que votre vaisseau soit en portée optique, je peux envoyer un signal lumineux, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Harlock fit un rapide calcul. En deux jours, l'Arcadia avait largement eu le temps de rejoindre l'orbite de cette foutue planète. C'était donc jouable et certainement plus efficace que laisser Tochiro scanner la surface à sa recherche.

— Ça se tente, répondit-il.  
>— Bien.<p>

Sauf que la neige avait amené les nuages (ou l'inverse). Pour espérer établir une connexion optique, il faudrait attendre une éclaircie. Et puis comment Celestia comptait-elle s'y prendre ? Rien à Ponyville n'était susceptible de lui fournir assez d'énergie !

Celestia le toisa avec hauteur. Harlock se demanda quelle information lui avait échappé.  
>Puis il recula inconsciemment lorsque la princesse déploya ses ailes, se dressa vers le ciel, s'illumina d'un halo doré et généra une boule éblouissante à la pointe de sa corne.<p>

Le rayon lumineux transperça les nuages.


End file.
